Defending Honour
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Takes place after G-Revolution. After mounting losses, Kai kicks Rei off the team. In response, Rei walks away from the sport he loves. Six months later, he is invited to join Zeo's team for the new world championships. Will he discover the will to win again? Will he get his revenge on his former team? Find out inside! Season 4 fic!
1. Prologue

Defending Honour Prologue

Spinster: Yo, what's up everybody, after months of only Uprising I now have a new fic up.

Max: Great work Spinster, so excited for this new fic

Zeo: Same here, and remember guys...

Rei: Rates and reviews are most certainly welcome, it'll be great to hear your feedback so Spinster knows what needs to be improved. Also, bear in mind that the reason this chapter is short is cause it's the prologue sequence.

Tyson: Special thanks goes to _Beywriter_for the title name.

Spinster: And on with the show!

* * *

Rei could not believe it, staring down beside his feet, lay Driger. He and the rest of the G-Revolutions decided to have a friendly battle royal as a little show for kids who happened to be passing by. Normally, they would last the better part of twenty minutes, but Rei got knocked out in the first thirty seconds. Thirty seconds!

"Rei, I need a word with you" said Kai, approaching Rei after the battle was finished. "What the hell was that? Your blading like your not even trying, your passion has gone. Your nowhere near the level that you used to be" Kai was right, ever since Rei lost to Miguel back at the world championships, Rei found himself on the end of a horrible losing streak, which carried on well after the world championships had finished.

"I know that Kai, and I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do, I'm stuck in reverse gear in general and I can't seem to do anything at all" said Rei, sounding tired and drained. Which might have something to do with the fact he and Kai had exchanged the same conversation for the last three blading matches in a row.

"Well sorry just doesn't cut it. I hate to say this to Rei, but at this current moment in time you suck, and you suck badly. I'm gonna organise a team meeting this evening, see what we can do about it" Kai responded coldly, and with a swish of his scarf, left swiftly.

"Thirty seconds..." Rei muttered to himself over and over again. He picked up Driger and held it close to his face. "What am I doing wrong? Sure I got cocky and overconfident, but this is just stupid" he placed Driger in his pocket and began to walk slowly on down the street.

"Rei's really lost his touch guys" Max spoke after Rei had left, sounding very worried. "It seems like it's gotten to the point he just doesn't care anymore, that isn't Rei. Rei just doesn't give up like that, where's the real one of him?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he's just about given up on beyblading" sighed Tyson, adding himself into the conversation whilst staring at his own blade intently. "I know this sounds insane, but it may have to come to a point where we may have to kick him off the team"

"You might be right about that Tyson" said Max, though his facial expression showed that's not what he wanted to do to his friend. "But it's up to Kai to decide really, he's the captain"

"True in that aspect, Tyson. Let's head home, I'm tired" sighed Max as he headed home, Tyson, Hilary and Daichi following close behind him.

* * *

Later that evening, Rei was finally walking home, or back to Tyson's house at least. He had been reflecting over what had happened to him over the many matches since he last won. The other's were right, he was losing his touch, he did suck. But he wasn't going to lie down and die just yet, he was now more determined than ever to get back to his winning ways.

"I've finally got my determination back" Rei said to himself, smiling proudly. "Now I can really focus on victory, with my friends beside me, I can't fail. Nothing will stop me on my quest to reclaim my former glory" he then stepped through the door and made his way to the living room, and the sight that welcomed him made his smile quickly dissapear. The G-revolutions all stood before the door, staring intently at him. Except for Max, who had a glum expression on his face and was looking away from them, turning his attention to the TV.

"Rei" Kai spoke up after a moments staring and silence. "Your losing streak has gone on for too long, your making the rest of your team look bad. I'm sorry, but we can't carry dead weight with us. I'm afraid to say your off the team"

"Wh-what?" Rei questioned as he began to protest. "Surely you've gotta be joking, Kai. I need all the help I can get at this moment in time, and this is how you help me? Your kicking me off the team?"

"Were sorry Rei" said Tyson, sounding sympathetic with Rei as Hilary placed a consolling hand on Rei's shoulder. "We didn't want to do this, but we think it was the best wake up call we could give you, you should bounce back soon"

"So your just going to sweep me under the rug after three years of friendship, hard work and beybattles? To forget me just like that? Well then, I guess I'm done with with beyblading"

"What do you mea-"

"I'm retiring!" Rei spat angrily, causing everyone -With the exception of Kai- to gasp in shock and horror. Rei then stormed off upstairs.

"Guys, that was an unfair thing to do to poor Rei" Max burst out in anger for his friend. "Your gonna drop him like dead weight when he needs us? What kind of team captain does that?"

"It had to be done, Max. It had to be done" Kai replied coldly as he turned his attention towards Tyson and Daichi. "Start practicing double time tomorrow, a new world championship has been announced, six months from now" After twenty minutes or so of packing, Rei returned downstairs with his bags.

"Wh-where are you going Rei?" Hilary asked, feeling rather worried about Rei's sudden change in personality and unrational thinking.

"Home" was all that came out of Rei's mouth as he opened the door, feeling the pouring down rain hit the surface of his skin, he made his way towards the airport. Never to blade again.

Or so he thought...

* * *

Max: Wow, what a prologue that was! (Apologies if I spelt the word Prologue wrong)

Tyson: Well, Zeo. Seeming as your Spinster's assistant, what's gonna be the teaser for chapter 1?

Zeo: Well Tyson, chapter 1 will contain the new world championships drawing closer, and Rei gets an invitation from a suprise visitor

Hilary: That sounds exciting! I can't wait

Rei: Until next time, readers!

Spinster: See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter One

Spinster: Well well well guys, first update of the month! I hope you guys are doing well, I'm now back at college! :D

Zeo: This will mean that our fearless author will have less time to focus on his fics and have to focus more about college work

Hilary: Hopefully that won't stop him from updating his stories

Mariah: As always, Spinster hopes you enjoy this chapter very much

Hilary: Rate's and Reviews are always welcome

Mariah: And a special thanks to _AquilaTempestas_ for reviewing the last chapter, Spinster hopes you like this installment

_Spinster: And now on with the show..._

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Rei sighed with content as he read the newspaper first thing in the morning, since annoucing his retirement to his team mates, he spent almost all his time to himself, able to the things he always wanted to do. But that didn't stop him from training, just not with his beyblade, he trained daily to keep in shape. Putting the newspaper down, Rei walked to the front door and let the radiant sunlight shine down upon him as he sat down on the front step just as Lee and the others approached him, with their bags packed.

"Hey man, are you alright Rei?" Lee asked, seeming concerned for his best friend. Since Rei had come back, he spent most of his time hanging out with Lee and Mariah. During their conversations, they noticed Rei sounded negative whenever the discussion came to beyblading. When Rei came clean about him quitting over what happened, Lee was very understanding with him, whilst feeling the urge to kill Kai for doing this to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lee, thanks for asking dude. Say, why have you packed your bags?" Rei asked, motioning a finger towards the rucksack that lay next to Lee's feet, seemingly half empty. "I take it you guys are heading to the world championships then?" Rei asked again, glancing back at Lee

"Yeah, that we are Rei. Don't worry about Kai and the others Rei, we'll get them back for you when our paths cross with theirs" Lee answered, picking up the rucksack with the greatest of ease. "I'll give you a call when we land, okay?"

"That's good, hope you guys do well out there. See ya guys" Rei smiled as he waved them goodbye, once they left his sight, he sighed as he turned to walk back inside. When suddenly, a beyblade shot extremely close to his cheek and hit the wall nearby, bouncing off and headed back out the door. Rei turned around to see the beyblade return to it's owner and he could not believe who it was. It was Zeo!

"Sorry about that, Rei" he chirped happily, picking Cerberus back up from the floor and placed it in his pocket. "I didn't think that you'd hear me from a distance, so this was the next best idea that I had to get your attention"

"Zeo, it's good to see you buddy. What are you doing here?" Rei smiled as he approached Zeo, with a spring in his step as he was excited to see his old friend from two years ago again.

"I came here to see you of course" Zeo smiled back, almost as happy as Rei was. Then out of nowhere, a blonde with hair almost exactly like Rei's appeared and stood at Zeo's side. "I'm sure you remember Foxy, don't you Rei?"

"Yeah, I remember you Foxy, you tried to take Driger from me last time we met" Rei responded, but he suprisingly didn't sound angry at all, his voice just sounded blank and empty.

"Heheh, yeah. Sorry about that" Foxy laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Though let's be honest though, that battle was a pretty cool one though wasn't it?" he asked, wide smile across his face.

"I'll have to be truthful with you Foxy, that was a pretty good battle. I take it Zeo's been teaching you the right way to blade then?" Foxy only nodded approvingly at Rei's question as Rei continued. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"Well, seeming as your a good friend Rei, and that your a good blader. We wan't you to join our team for the next world championships" Zeo spoke, sounding honest and kind all the way through what he had to say. He noticed Rei scrunched up his face in disgust when Zeo said the words "World championships"

"No" Rei responded, sounding almost cold. "I'm done with blading, not used Driger for six months, and I ain't gonna use it again" he then turned his back to Zeo and began to stare at a lone ant on the ground, which was scurrying around for something. After a moment or two, Zeo stepped forward.

"Rei, the G-Revolution's made it no secret that you were kicked off the team. Don't you wan't your revenge? Don't you wanna prove them wrong and that you can win matches? Look, we need a fourth blader. Gordo's not here at the moment, he's back in Japan sorting a few things with his passport. We won't have enough bladers to enter the tournament, as all teams need a reserve blader. You don't even have to battle if you don't wan't to, but I think you should battle, prove to the world that you've still got what it takes to shine on the big stage" Zeo then walked around Rei so that they were face to face, Rei looked up at Zeo with a content look in his eyes.

"The desire to seek revenge welled up in me during the first week, but I was true to my word and decided to retire. I've since let go, but you say they made no secret of it? So they publicly humiliate me too. That can't go unanswered!"

"So what's your choice then, Rei?" asked Foxy, who picked up a bag next to his feet and slung it over his shoulder, eagerly awaiting the trip back to Japan.

"I'll go and get my things, Rei Kon and Driger are back!" Rei declared triumphantly as he turned around and walked back inside to go an gather up some stuff. Foxy walked beside Zeo and patted him on the shoulder.

"So our team is complete Zeo, the Bey-Smashers live! But did you honestly tell the truth when you said about the public humiliation stuff?" Zeo didn't answer, instead he pulled a newspaper out of his bag and handed it to Foxy.

"Flick to page 27" was all Zeo said to him, before adding. "This paper came out yesterday, this interview is also on the internet too, so this ain't total bollocks"

"Will do Zeo" Foxy replied as he began to flick through the newspaper until he found the headline for the story. "G-Revolution's captain Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger blast former team mate Rei Kon" Foxy read from the newspaper out loud, he continued to read until his facial expression changed from confusion to shock and anger. "There are a hell of a lot of things I'd like to call the pair of them right now, but there are kids present in the neighbourhood". Shortly afterwards, Rei appeared out the door with his bag packed with Driger in hand.

"I'm ready, I hope you are old friend" Rei spoke quietly to Driger before placing it in his pocket and looked up at his new team mates, ready for a new enemy, his old friends... "Right lets go guys"

* * *

Foxy: Whoa, thats a suprise, Rei's coming back!

Rei: Definately! Time to show my stuff again

Hilary: Great to see you coming back to blading again.

Mariah: So Zeo, seeming as your Spinster's assistant, what's gonna happen in the next chapter?

Zeo: Since you asked Mariah, what you will see in the next chapter is from the G-Revolutions perspective with Tyson and the gang... and it will seem not all agreed with Tyson and Kai's comments.

Hilary: That's all we got time for.

Spinster: Until next time, see you guys!


	3. Chapter Two

Spinster: Hey guys, and welcome to the next chapter of Defending Honour!

Rei: I'm excited to see where this goes.

Foxy: As am I man, I can't wait to get started!

Zeo: Remember guys, rates and reviews are very much welcome. Great to hear your feedback.

Tyson: We hope you enjoy it too

Spinster: And with that, on with the show!

* * *

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed at Tyson as the blue haired teen in question as he stepped through the front door. "What the hell do you think your doing at that interview? Your supposed to be Rei's friend!"

"Hehe, I... I guess you read that huh?" Tyson laughed nervously as he scratched the back of neck, hoping for an exit until Max shut the door behind him, with a look in his eyes that he was ready to kill.

"Your pushing your luck here Tyson, I keep in contact with Rei, unlike you Tyson" Max spat at him, which was very uncharacteristic of him, but since Tyson's ego had fully taken over, Max had become a more negative and angry person. Most especially towards Tyson. "You have no right to go to that interview with Kai and say those things about him, that he's a "Stupid, cocky, washed up has-been" Your the cocky and stupid one Tyson. Stop being such a hypocrite"

"And before we say your being singled out by us.." Hilary started before Tyson could even answer Max's outburst, with enraged eyes fixed upon Tyson's fearful stare. "We've given Kai the exact same talk, so don't you dare start!"

"Enough already!" Tyson bellowed, with his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets. An awkward, eerie silence filled the hallway before Tyson looked down, shook his head and walked off to the kitchen. Max sighed in frustration a walked outside to the door step, with Hilary joining him moments later.

"I don't understand" Max sighed, shaking his head in disbelief at Tyson and Kai's shocking actions. "Kai and Rei were like brothers they were that close and Tyson considered Rei to be one of his best friends, but this... No this is not right at all" Max then looked down at the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets, with a scowl present on his face. "No one does that to a friend!"

"I understand your pain Max, Tyson and Kai have gone too far with all this. Wait a minute, where is Daichi?" Hilary spoke, wondering where their short redheaded friend had gone.

"Kai's got him doing extra laps round the park to prepare him for the world championships" Max sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair before placing it back in his pocket. "I just hope Rei's doing fine, I ain't got a message from him in two weeks"

"Maybe he's busy, gotten himself a job so he can finacially support himself" Hilary said reassuringly, if anything had happened to Rei, saying that it could have happened would not have helped Max's current mood. Hilary and Max knew well enough that if Rei could look after his friends, then he could sure enough look after himself quite well.

"Well that's true, if anyone knows how to look after themselves it's Rei" Max said, letting out one of his now rare smiles as he stood up, opening the door ajar. "I'm gonna watch TV, you coming Hilary?"

"Yeah, sure I will" Hilary smiled as she picked herself up off the step. _I hope your safe Rei_ Hilary thought to herself as she walked into the living room with Max. _Cause Max, Daichi and I are worried about you, and Kenny makes four._

* * *

"Come on Daichi! More speed, faster!" Kai commanded to Daichi, who was wearily running laps around the park, getting slower and more tired with each passing lap. At first to keep Daichi motivated, Kai ran too. But after overlapping Daichi at least seventeen times without breaking a sweat, he decided to sit casually on a bench and order Daichi to do more laps with a stop watch in his hand. After at least twenty more laps, Kai raised his free hand, signalling for Daichi to stop. Daichi then collapsed in a heap on the floor as Kai hit the stop button on the stopwatch and approached Daichi.

"H-how... was... t-t-that" Daichi panted as he struggled to get to his feet. The training exercises were getting more tiring and painful and were taking tolls on their bodies, but Daichi seemed to be the most affected member of the team when it came to these excercises, always being the last to finish.

"Well, you improved by fifteen minutes" said Kai, observing the time on the stopwatch before swiftly placing it in his pocket, before crossing his arms across his chest. "But it's still not enough"

"Oh c-c-come on now K-k-k-Kai, I'm exhausted, I-I'm trying all I can. My phsyical health is dropping cause of these exercises, how can that still not be enough?" Daichi questioned, panting and breathing heavily as he used a nearby tree to get to his feet.

"We've got a world championship coming up, you need to be a peak performance. With me being captain, it's my job to push you as far as you can possibly go. Your still not getting to the level of world champion, you need to be stronger"

"How is making these exercises so difficult to the point I can barely stand getting me to the level of world champion!? All your doing is sending me the right way to the hospital with an impending heart attack. And I don't see why Kenny should be doing these too, he's fragile, no disrespect meant to Kenny at all, but your gonna end up killing him with these exercises. You gotta stop, at least when Rei was here he persuaded you to do lighter training for us"

"But Rei is not here is he!" Kai growled, clutching Daichi's shirt threateningly. "I am the team captain remember, no dead weight will be on this team! If you don't respect that, then you can follow him!. Understood?" Daichi nodded fearfully as Kai threw him back against the tree and left him there as he walked away from Daichi.

* * *

Tyson finally cooled his jets and decided to join Hilary and Max in watching TV, he decided against saying anything incase it would spark another full blown arguement. Sitting down on the other couch, he began to fidget with his thumbs while observing the TV screen, before checking his watch.

"Hey guys, I think there's a world championship update going on right now. Wanna check it out?" Tyson asked, sounding calm and seemingly friendly. He may have become more egomaniacal, but he still cared for his friends. Hilary and Max gave a firm nod, but did not look at him as Hilary passed Tyson the remote as he switched it onto another channel.

"Welcome to the BBA World Championships news show, and now for our update" came the voice from a female news reader on TV just as the channel was flicked on. "Team Bey-Smashers are now cleared to go into the world championships, now having a fourth team member. We now go live to Bey-City airport where team captain Zeo Zagart is going to unveil their newest member"

"Zeo's found a fourth member? That's cool!" Tyson said happily, glad that his friend was competing in the world championships. "It will be so great to see him again after nearly two years. I wonder who his partner will be?" he thought to himself as the TV now showed live footage of Zeo, Foxy and Gordo outside the entrance to the airport.

"Zeo, how does it feel to be competing in the world championships once again?" one reporter asked as the press took pictures of the team.

"It feels great, which each passing year, the world championships always gets more exciting to see and more nerve wracking to compete in" Zeo answered, getting a few chuckles for his last remark. "I've spoken to some of the bladers competing, I can see it in their eyes. They are hungry for the opportunity to take the top spot in the sport"

"Now for the important question, you annouced that you've found your fourth blader. Mind telling us who it is?" another reporter asked, to which Zeo smirked.

"Now to answer your question, this man needs no introductions. You'll know him by face, come on out man" Zeo said, placing his hand on the entrance door and flung it open. The unveiling caused some reporters to be shocked and frantically take pictures, knowing that this was a big story. As they certainly did know who their new member was, who was busy giving a wave to cameras and shaking his new team mates hands.

"No" Tyson gasped.

"It can't be" Max said, seeming pleasantly suprised and shocked all at once.

"Rei?"

* * *

Tyson: Rei? Your the mystery member?

Rei: Yeah I am, didn't you read the last chapter?

Hilary: Obviously not

Daichi: Hell yeah, at last you've written me in one of your stories!

Spinster: Glad to see your happy, until next time guys.


	4. Chapter Three

Defending Honour Chapter 3

"I don't believe it, Rei's joined the Bey-Smashers?" Tyson questioned in shock, staring wide eyed at the images that were unfolding on the television screen. "Since when?" Tyson said, asking another question, eyes still transfixed to the screen.

"I don't care what team he's on, I'm just glad he's back in action once again" Max smiled as he began to now relax casually on the couch, letting out a little yawn. "He'll make a great addition to Zeo's team, that I am sure of" Max added, smiling even wider, though this smile faded when he saw Kai and an exhausted and roughed up Daichi appeared in the room.

"Who will make a great addition to Zeo's team?" Kai demanded, wanting to know the answer to this question immeadiatly. He glanced over at Tyson who could not say anything, he only pointed to the TV screen as if he saw a ghost. Kai took one look at the screen and sighed in disgust. "Turn that off will you, Tyson?" Tyson quickly obeyed and switched the TV off.

"Why the hell did you do that for, Tyson?" Max shouted, feeling the urge to punch Tyson well up inside of him. "There are other people besides yourself watching that you know"

"Kai asked nicely, so I turned it off" Tyson answered, shrugging while sitting back against his chair. "No need to kick up a fuss about it"

"So now not only are you a complete and utter idiot, Tyson. You have now sunk so low as to become Kai's personal ass kisser!" Hilary snorted, throwing a glare at Tyson and Kai. "You know I really wanna strangle the pair of you sometimes"

"Hey! Me and Kai have now reach a level of mutual understanding, is that a crime? No I don't think so, Hilary. So why don't you just but out of this conversation" Tyson snorted back, with a voice that almost resembled Kai's.

"Okay, chill out you two" Kai sighed, trying for once to be the voice of reason. "Bickering will get us nowhere, we have our first matches against the All-Starz tomorrow, so save your energy for the dish Tyson"

"You know, you've got a point there Kai, I'm gonna go outside and get some more practice in" Tyson smiled as he headed for the backgarden to do some more training, with Kai following him out the door moments later.

"Shall we go and see Rei?" Max asked Hilary, grabbing his orange sweater from the edge of the couch and proceeded to put it on. "Cause even if your not going, I will" Hilary didn't say a word, she only nodded as she stood up grabbed her coat. "Then that's settled then" chuckled Max as they headed for the front door.

* * *

After a while, the press had finally moved on away from the airport, all of them discussing how big this story was going to be. Zeo found a bench just a couple of yards away from the airports entrance. He, Gordo and Rei decided to sit on the bench while Foxy sat on one of the arms of the bench, sending texts to a couple of friends.

"You know, Rei" said Zeo, in between taking bites out of a penut butter sandwhich. "We gotta take on the Saint Shields tomorrow, I just wanted to know if you'd be willing to compete?. You don't have to if you don't want to, the choice is yours" Zeo added, finishing the last bite of his sandwhich before dropping the rubbish that was left over into a nearby bin.

"I'll give it some thought, Zeo. I'll give you my answer later during the day, is that alright with you, Zeo?" Rei asked back, Zeo gave him a nod of approval.

"Very well then Rei. Just to let you know, however, that if you are competing you'll be up second. Foxy will be up first and I'll be up third" Zeo responded to Rei's question with a smile as he glanced to his left. "Hey, isn't that Lee over there with his phone?"

"Is it?" Rei questioned as he looked over to where Zeo was looking and sure enough, there was Lee. "Crap, he was supposed to give me a call when he and the others got here!" Rei began to panic when suddenly his phone went off, prompting Lee's head to snap round in Rei's direction. To Rei's suprise, Lee did not look mad at him at all.

"Don't worry, Rei" Lee smiled as he began to approach his friend. "Zeo explained everything when we passed him on our way to the airport, I was just giving you a call to see if you landed safely, which of course you did" he added smiling as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "You go out there into that tournament, work your ass off. Don't just do your team proud, make your friends proud. But most important of all, you need to make yourself proud. You can certainly prove to those chumps on your former team wrong, and your still one of the best in the world" Lee's speech had Rei gobsmacked in awe, if that was not a rallying the troops kind of speech, then Rei would never know what one was!

"Thanks Lee, I don't really now what to say to that"

"Don't say anything, Rei. Cause in beyblading, you don't say, you do" Lee responded with an even wider grin than before. "Would like to stick around, but I need to gather up the rest of my team and get to the hotel. See you around, Rei" and with a wave of the hand, Lee then dissapeared back into the airport.

"Now that's a good friend right there, Rei" said Foxy, peering up from his phone. "Not many friends would go out of their way to tell you that"

"You are true in that aspect there, Foxy. Say, you've been on that phone for hours, why have you been on it that long?" Rei asked, staring at Foxy's state of the art IPhone.

"Oh this awesome contraption?" Foxy said, looking at his pristine IPhone before continuing. "I've been using to send texts and look at funny videos on Youtube. Say, have you heard of Twitter, Rei?" Foxy asked, Rei nodded in response to his question, prompting Foxy to carry on. "I have an account on there called "FoxInABox" just sent a tweet out ten minutes ago that says this. "Just landed in Bey-City with Zeo, Gordo and our new guy Rei. Bring it on #YouMadTyson?" "

"That's a good one, Foxy" Gordo laughed, after being silent for almost the whole day. "Say, isn't that one of your old team mates, Rei?" Rei looked in the direction that Gordo was looking in and he saw Max and Hilary approaching him.

"Max! Hilary!" Rei shouted over to them, he rushed over them and stopped. "It's so good to see you guys"

"Likewise, Rei. Though I wish it was under much better circumstances, mainly cause Kai and Tyson are digging a massive whole for us which is getting more and more difficult for us to get out of each and every day" sighed a downtrodden Max, whose smile then came back. "But still, it is great to see and Zeo again"

"Don't forget Gordo and Foxy as well, Max" chuckled Rei, who then thought back to what Max had just said, with wheels beginning to spin in his mind. "Wait, you said about digging a massive whole. What do you mean by that?" he asked, giving worried looks to Max and Hilary.

"Well" Hilary began, speaking before Max could even think of something. "Since you left, things have gone from bad to worse, Kai's training regimes are running us through the ground. He's got me and Kenny doing them now or we'll be kicked off the team. He knows your on Zeo's team, I think he's gonna end up whipping us too hard to point we'll all collaspe!"

Rei gasped upon hearing this. Kai was making Hilary and Kenny do the rigorous training? Thoughts began to burn through Rei's mind, from shock, anger, sadness and confusion. He needed to get some answers from Max and Hilary, and fast. Zeo, Foxy and Gordo joined Rei and they asked the same question. Max and Hilary giving them the same answer.

"How can Kai even think of such a thing?" Foxy spoke in shock, eye's almost flying wide open at the news.

"Max, I know your on the opposing team, but we have to know what Kai is doing" said Rei, trying to plead with his friend. "Please, tell me everything"...


	5. Chapter Four

Spinster: Hey what's up everybody! Here's chapter four for Defending Honour

Max: Uprising has finished now, that means Spinster has more time to focus on Defending Honour and Embrace Your End

Foxy: I'm excited for this chapter, let's get started!

Rei: But first, special thanks to _AmberAnime_ and _AquilaTempestas_ for not only reviewing, but in the latters case, reccomending it in one of her fics which Spinster is very grateful for!

Spinster: With that out of the way, let's get going!

* * *

"How could Kai be such a strict, arrogant bastard!" exclaimed Foxy after Max and Hilary revealed all of what had happened in the last six months to Rei and the others. "You guys stuck by him through thick and thin, this just doesnt make any kind of sense at all. If that's how he repays you, then you'd be better off without him"

"That much is true there, Foxy" Max responded, fumbling his hands around in his pockets while thinking of what else to say. "But we are in the World Championships now, can't back out now. But Tyson's behaviour I wasn't expecting, the only good thing that's come out of it is that he and Kai are beginning to agree on things nowadays, though for all the wrong reasons!"

Rei was sat on the bench once more, clutching his fists in anger while thinking about the horrible ordeal that had befallen his friends, Kai had definately gone too far this time and he had to pay. While still letting it boil in his head, Hilary approached the bench and sat down with him. Glancing at her friend, she could tell he was rather troubled about this, so thinking carefully, Hilary began to speak...

"Despite all that's gone on with all of us, we still care about you, Rei. Me, Max, Kenny and Daichi all care about you" she began, placing a hand gently on Rei's shoulder as she continued. "But I can't take that team anymore, so I'm quitting the team!"

"Wh-what? Your quitting the Bladebreakers?" said Rei in utter shock, suprised at the words that had just come out of Hilary's mouth. Nodding for her to continue, Hilary began to speak again.

"Yes, I am quitting the Bladebreakers. I just can't keep up with Kai's demands anymore, and quite frankly, I'm getting very sick of it all. Though I don't wan't to walk away from this sport forever" Hilary finished up as she looked at the sky, hoping for some answers.

"How about you join us? You know, become our coach?" Rei found himself asking without realising he was doing it. He tried to put on the brakes mid-speech, but couldn't stop himself in time.

"Y-you wan't me to join your team, Rei?" Hilary asked, sounding pleasantly suprised and happy. "Are you sure about that? Tyson and the others could get mad at me"

"Don't worry, you won't come to harm if the Bey-Smashers have anything to say about it. I have no problem with you becoming our coach, and I'm sure Foxy, Gordo and Zeo would have no problem with it at all" Rei responded, this time it was him placing a hand on Hilary's shoulder in comfort. "Trust me, you'd be a great asset to this team"

"I won't bear you any ill will if you left, Hilary" came Max's voice from behind them, prompting them to twist their heads round to face their blonde friend. "If I could, I would jump ship with you Hilary, but still I have no problem with you joining the Bey-Smashers at all. No hard feelings at all"

The comment took Hilary aback a little, she would have thought the blonde would have been totally up in arms against her leaving, but yet he was understanding of her situation that she'd want to escape now that the "Get out of jail free" card had been offered to her.

"I think you should tell Kai about all this, Max. I think he'd be mad at me for revealing it then and there" said Hilary, now intent on not going back to the dojo no longer and instead focusing on her new goal, to help the Bey-Smashers to championship glory!

"I suppose so, I'll be off now. Any longer out here then Kai will send out a search party for me, take care guys. I wish you a successful run in the tournament!" Max shouted to them, smiling widely as he departed back to the dojo, being seemingly happy for the first time in months.

* * *

After a fifteen minute jog back to the dojo, Max opened the door and walked inside, casually removing his jacket and hung it up on a hook on the wall. He opened the door to the living room and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kai standing directly in the doorway, arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Holy shit, Kai. Don't do that!" Max laughed, though in reality he nearly pissed his pants out of fear. "And before you ask where I've been, I went out for a walk that's all. There's nothing to it"

"Where's Hilary then?" Kai asked in a cold and demanding voice. Everyone else in the room looked at max expectantly as he began to answer the question given to him.

"Oh, Hilary? Yeah that's right, she quit the team. Oh well, eh?" Max said in an almost not caring voice, though deep down he wanted to protest why she quit the team.

"She quit? How dare she! Where did she go!?" Kai began to make his demands once more, causing Max to tip well over his boiling point.

"She quit because of you!" Max shouted, pointing an accusing finger in Kai's face before letting his finger hover in the air, eventually pointing at Tyson. "And because of you too, Tyson. So she quit the team cause she can't take you idiots no more"

"What? She quit because of us? Don't be so silly, Max" said Tyson, just casually laughing it off as if the comment held no importance to him. "Where would she go then, the Bey-Smashers?" even Kai chuckled at the Tyson's comment until he looked back at Max who did not answer.

"You mean, she joined them!?" said Kai, seemingly out of shock. He thought that Hilary had way much patience with them, if she could put up with Tyson after those years in school together he thought she could withstand the worst of them.

"It's not like she had much choice, Kai. She didn't want to walk away from the sport she had adjusted her life to just like that. Rei offered her a place on the team as coach, and she accepted. Big whoop, it's not like you cared for these last six months" Max's outburst left everyone in the room absolutely stunned, for once, Tyson AND Kai were at a loss for words. That is, until Kai regain his composure.

"You went to see Rei!" Kai shouted, attempting to swing for Max, who in turn swiftly blocked it and swatted Kai's hand aside.

"It's that how low you've sunken, Kai? You have to use violence to justify your actions? I personally hope that if the Bey-Smashers and we get to the finals, that Rei kicks your ass!"

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh, Max. We all know for fact that Rei couldn't even beat a six year old at Beyblading these days, he's pathetic and you know it, Max. Get used to it, he'll be lucky if he makes it past the Saint Shields alive!"

"There you go again, Kai. Always putting everyone down just cause you have social issues, remind me again why we forgave you for the many times you abandoned us? Oh yeah that's right, your a friend! Or should I say WAS a friend. Friends stick together through thick and thin, not matter what. So where were you when Rei needed support during his losing streak, oh yeah that's right, nowhere!"

Kai stood frozen once again, not expecting this kind of reaction. Not only the reaction, but for it to come Max of all people. Kai needed some time to think, so left for the back garden. Max just gave up trying to make the two idiots to see sense and left for bed early.

Hopefully tomorrow would go better...

* * *

Daichi: Whoa, very dramatic chapter there, Max getting in a standoff suprised me

Zeo: Definately, I for one was certainly not expecting that to happen

Rei: So what's gonna happen in the next chapter

Spinster: Well, it's the first day of the world championships and you Rei have decided to compete in opening round

Rei: Cool, can't wait for that

Foxy: That's all we got time for, so farewell

Spinster: Until the next chapter!


End file.
